


a new year for old love

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pining, background Gladnis - Freeform, background lunoct - Freeform, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: A first kiss and a confession of love on New Year's Eve
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	a new year for old love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Hey buddy, got you some champagne!”

You turn slowly, feeling your face heat up--as usual—when you see Prompto walking towards you out onto the balcony, holding out a plastic flute of bubbly yellow alcohol. He looks good tonight; then again, Prompto _always_ looks good to you. He’s dressed in black skinny jeans and a slightly loose cream sweater, feet shoved into his old, worn-out Doc Martens. It’s a perfect look. But then again, Prompto is a perfect man, at least in your eyes. 

It’s New Year’s Eve, and you’re with Noct and the guys at his apartment, hanging out and counting down to the new year together. You can’t believe what a whirlwind the past year has been—the road trip to Altissia so that Noct and Luna could get married and seal the peace treaty between Niflheim and Lucis. Everyone had expected it to be a trap, but lo and behold—Luna had walked down the aisle of the grandest cathedral in the city, Vera Wang dress and all, with a flustered yet happy Noctis in his royal raiment waiting at the altar. Prompto had taken about a million photos; and after the wedding, you, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis had ventured into the Accordian countryside while the newlywed royals had a honeymoon of sorts in the city. 

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was, of course, welcomed back to Lucis with open arms. Regis had tried to carve out a private floor in the Citadel for his son and new daughter-in-law, but Luna insisted on experiencing a somewhat normal life while Noctis was still a prince and not yet a king—and so, here she was, moved into Noct’s apartment, with Pryna and Umbra to boot. 

Noct and Luna aren’t the only new couple here tonight—after years of dating and already acting like an old married couple, Gladio had finally popped the question to Ignis, right in the middle of the Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Prompto had cried for at least two hours, and Noctis had clapped Gladio on the back and said _Finally!_ And the two older men are ridiculously gross and cute together—as you sip your champagne and stare back into the living room from the balcony, you can see Gladio standing with his long arm around Iggy’s trim waist, whispering low into his ear. You can’t help but bite your lip and sigh as Ignis turns to him and tilts his head up, planting a soft kiss on the older man’s full lips 

You’re twenty-one, and you’ve never been kissed—and the only one who has ever had your heart is leaning on the balcony railing, looking out from Noct’s penthouse over the sprawling, excited city of Insomnia, lazily sipping champagne in a cream cable-knit sweater and Doc Martens. 

“I’m so glad it’s not raining,” says Prompto, breaking the silence. 

You nod. “Yeah, last year was kind of a bust, huh?”

Prompto turns to you and flashes one of his heart-melting grins. “Nah,” he says, chuckling softly. “Last year, the five of us were together. It’s never a bust with you...” He pauses. “Uh-uh, with you guys! With all of us. As friends. To-together.” Prompto clears his throat, turning away, looking down to the busy street where the masses are gathered in anticipation of the city-wide countdown and fireworks display. 

“Yeah,” you breathe, swallowing nervously as you continue to sip your champagne. You flick your eyes away from Ignis and Gladio’s cute PDA and look up at the sky, the haze of the Wall only marginally blocking the magnificent view of the night sky. If only you were a little bit braver—prettier, less socially awkward, skinnier, _better—_ you would’ve confessed to Prompto a long time ago. But being friends with him is more important to you than anything in the world, second only to being in Noct’s personal Crownsguard retinue as his personal medic. If you’d confessed your years-long crush, and he hadn’t felt the same, well...the rejection would’ve been too great, and your heart is just too fragile for that. Who needs an awkward fat girl mucking up the dynamic of a years-long friendship between four guys? Definitely not the fucking Crown Prince of Lucis. 

Better to live in glorious torment, as Prompto’s friend, for the rest of your life. 

“Hey, __________, Eos to my favorite girl!”

You blink, neck already a little stiff from looking at the sky and lamenting your single status. Craning your head back down, you see the Oracle herself staring at you with a soft smile. It’s weird to see her in black, the royal Lucian color—she’s still often in white, but she’s come to own several darker outfits over the last several months. Tonight she’s in a black sequin dress that hugs her petite frame just right, feet covered by simple ballet flats. Her blonde hair is done up in her signature braids and updo, and there’s glitter across her slender cheeks.

Damn. Maybe if you were as pretty as Luna, then maybe—

“Oh, hey Luna,” you say softly, reaching out for her hand. 

Lunafreya giggles quietly and takes your larger, chubby hand in her own, squeezing it. “You’re quite lost in thought out here.”

It’s so weird to have another person around with a Tenebraen accent, but Luna’s so cute, you can hardly call it a bad kind of weird. “Sorry,” you say sheepishly. “What’s up?”

“I’ve just finished making some mixed drinks, lovely. I was wondering if you’d taste test one of them for me?”

You blink. “You want me?”

“Of course, silly.” 

You look back at Prompto, who’s turned back to you and Luna, soft pink rising to his cheeks. “You okay out here by yourself Prom?”

The other blond grins. “Yeah dude, go with Luna! I’ll be here.”

Luna pulls you into Noct’s large kitchen, and you set your champagne on the bar and follow her over to the island in the middle, where a wide array of cocktails line the marble top. 

“Damn, you’ve been busy in here,” you say, moving to a shimmery rose gold glass full of creamy white liquid. 

“Just trying my hand at something new. All the things I never got to do, cooped up in Tenebrae, a prisoner of the Empire…” Luna sighs, turning to you with bright, shining eyes. “I’m so happy here. With Noctis. With all of you.” She moves to take both of your hands. “And you, __________, I...I’ve never had such a good girl friend before. I’m so, _so_ grateful for you. More than you’ll ever know.” 

You smile at Luna, this tiny, beautiful princess who you’ve come to know and love almost like a sister. “I’m so glad we’re friends, Luna. You make Noct so happy, and that means a lot, as his guard, as his friend. He really loves you, you know. Even if he is a moody baby.”

Lunafreya laughs high and loud, holding her middle at your accurate assessment of her husband. “Yes, he can get into those moods, can’t he? Don’t worry dear one, we’ve a lifetime to work out our quirks and to grow with each other.” 

You nod, feeling your face flush. How you wish you could say the same? You’ve never even been kissed before. 

Luna plucks the rose-gold tumbler from the counter and holds it up to you. “Try it? It’s called a White Lady.”

You take the glass and sip, eyes widening at the smooth taste. “Holy shit Luna, that’s good. Don’t tell me the princess of Lucis is gonna moonlight as a bartender now?”

Luna giggle-snorts. “Who knows? I might get bored one day.”

You take another several sips--and your eyes dart to the clock on the microwave. “Holy shit, it’s 11:30.”

“Hm?” Luna follows your line of sight. “Sure enough. Just thirty minutes until the new year.” She turns back to you with a mischievous grin. “Any plans for when the clock strikes twelve?”

You take another long drag of the White Lady and shrug, smacking your lips. “Uh. Clap, I guess? Yell ‘Happy New Year!,’ like every year.”

Luna lifts a perfectly-manicured eyebrow. “That’s it? No one to kiss?”

You bite your lip and avoid her gaze. You’ve managed to avoid the subject this long--but it’s hard to lie to the Oracle. “I—well there’s no one here to kiss me,” you mutter, blushing again. 

“Is there someone here _you_ want to kiss, though, dear friend?”

You clear your throat and shake your head. “It...that doesn’t matter. He doesn’t like me back, so.”

“I can’t imagine that to be true for one second,” Luna says softly, reaching up to cup your round face in her thin, lithe fingers. “__________, you’re so beautiful. Kind, caring, selfless, hilariously funny, wicked smart, and very, very strong.”

You can’t help the tears that start to form as Luna lays soft praises unto you in the middle of Noct’s kitchen. “Luna,” you start, nuzzling into her warm palm. “You’re too nice. I’m not--I’m not any of that. I’m awkward, and I’m—I’m not pretty, and I’m fat no matter how hard I try to lose weight, and I’m not good at talking to people, and I’m not a fighter, and I..”

“Hush,” says Luna firmly. “I won’t hear any of that talk from you.” She thumbs away your tears. “It’s _him_ , isn’t it? The one you love.”

You nod, squeezing your eyes as emotions overwhelm you, wiping them away with your free hand while your other is still clenched around the rose gold tumbler, shaking. 

“Hey, Luna, those cocktails finished...” Noctis pokes his head in the kitchen, but stops when he sees his wife with her hand on your face. “Uh. I’ll...come back.” He swallows. “Everything okay?”

“Go keep dear Prompto occupied, please love,” says Luna. 

“Yeah, yeah sure. Anything.” Noctis backs out of the kitchen and wanders to the balcony. 

You inhale sharply, attempting to rein in your feelings. “I’m sorry,” you whisper. “I can’t even keep it together on New Year’s Eve. What a big, dumb baby. Pining after someone for six whole years, and I can’t even do anything about it.” You open your eyes, gazing at Luna through your tears. “You said I’m brave. I’m far from it.” 

“No,” says Luna, grabbing one of the sparkly gold napkins and gently wiping your face. “You wear your heart on your sleeve—that is the bravest thing any one of us could ever do. You’re just like Prompto in that respect. You should really tell him how you feel.”

“Oh, Luna, I—I can’t! Every time I think about doing it, I just—my brain freezes and I can’t think, I can’t speak, my heart feels like it’s going to pound out of my chest.” You sniff hard, letting Luna wipe your salty wet face. 

“Have you tried writing your feelings?” Luna asks gently, lowering the napkin when she’s satisfied. 

“Uh, I have about twenty high school diaries full of confessions and angsty teenage lovesick poetry,” you scoff. “And I’m gonna be buried with them, thanks.”

Luna rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. “Well then—what about actions?”

You blink at the princess. “Actions?”

“Yes. Why not just...grab his hand? Or simply kiss him, to convey how you feel?”

“Uh, no. Nope. Astrals, you’re trying to get me to humiliate myself, aren’t you?” You look back up at the clock—11:50. “Shit, it’s ten minutes to fireworks.” You look at the drink in your hand and quickly down it, savoring the burn. “C’mon, we gotta get to the balcony.”

“Don’t go another year without a kiss, __________,” Luna mutters softly, grabbing her own White Lady and following you outside. “You deserve it.”

Even Gladio and Ignis have joined the party out on the balcony, arms around each others’ waists. Noctis and Luna are close beside them—Noct’s arm is around Luna, and the princess has her head on her husband’s shoulder. It all looks so natural, so loving—you couldn’t be happier for your friends. Yet at the same time, your heart aches so very much. You chance a side eye at Prompto’s profile; his angular face is tilted up towards the Citadel in anticipation of the bells and fireworks, violet-blue eyes wide in excitement, freckles dancing under the string lights that line the canvas canopy of the balcony. His sweet little mouth is hanging open, breath showing up every couple of seconds like a dragon’s in the cold December air. 

Damn it all to hell. He looks _so_ kissable—you could just do it. You could just grip his stupid soft cable-knit sweater and drag him down and you wouldn’t even know how to move but you’d figure it out, you’d push the last six years’ of _love_ into that kiss, finally telling him how you felt after all this time, kissing _Prompto Argentum,_ the only man you’ve ever had eyes for—

Suddenly, Citadel lights up in an explosion of rainbow colors and glittering light, prompting cheers from the hundreds of thousands of people below in the streets, and around the blocks surrounding the royal palace. A timer is then projected onto the side of the Citadel--one minute and counting down. You glance at your friends—Gladio squeezes Ignis tight and whispers in his ear, and you can see Iggy’s ears flush red. Luna looks up at Noctis and smiles, and the prince returns the gesture, two pairs of gorgeous blue eyes gazing at one another in sheer adoration. 

_Thirty. Twenty-nine, twenty eight._

You turn back to Prompto, who’s practically shaking he’s so excited, eyes burning holes at the Citadel in the distance. Your heart is racing, and your mind is swirling with the drinks you’ve been sipping on all evening. You move closer to Prompto—and to your surprise, he lifts his arm up and draws you close, squeezing your shoulder with his strong, slender hands. 

“It’s almost here,” he whispers reverently.

_Fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen. Twelve._

You look back at the lights on the Citadel as the numbers continue to drop. 

Your body seems to move on its own--you feel yourself lift an arm and slide it around Prompto’s slender waist—and even through the excited screams of the citizens below, you’re close enough to hear his breath hitch. 

_Brave._ Luna had called you brave. You never felt brave, even after trekking across the country in order to bring Noctis across the ocean to his bride. To peace. All those monsters you’d helped the guys fight--all the near-death experiences, all the bloody wounds, all the tired fights and the tearful makeups. The dirt, the grime, the exhaustion...that was all easy compared to this. 

_Five. Four. Three_. 

You can see Prompto mouthing the countdown. Your hand slides up his creamy sweater and settles along the back of his neck, tickling the blond hairs that lie flush against his soft skin. 

_Two._

“__________?” Prompto asks, turning to you, looking down at you with wide, curious eyes. 

_One_. 

“Prompto, I…”

Bells. Chimes. Explosions of gunpowder in the sky, glittering and powerful, The screams and cheers of the citizens below. The laughs of your friends in-between the faint smacking of lips. 

“Happy New Year, Prompto.” You tug Prompto’s head down to meet yours and slot your lips against his, barely remembering to breathe. 

Prompto gasps and lets out a quiet moan as he—Astrals above and below, he _kisses you back_. He pushes you up against the balcony railing and threads his strong, slender arm around you and pulls you close, kissing you through the ringing of the midnight bells to usher in the new year. The echoes of the crowds below—and the soft whoops and cheers of your friends—beat in time with your stuttering heart as you and Prompto pour yourselves into each other. 

When he finally pulls away, he doesn’t go far, leaning his forehead against yours, breathing into your space, unwilling to be apart. 

“Wow,” he says. 

“I’m so in love with you,” you say. 

How easy it sounds, now. Why could you never say it before? 

“I love you, I love you…” You feel hot tears again; tears of relief, tears of joy. He hadn’t pushed you away. 

“Oh,” says Prompto. “Oh, __________… you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to kiss.”

“I’m—I’m glad,” you say. 

“I love you, too.” Prompto smiles and laughs, heart alight with joy. “Oh, gods, ________. I love you so much.” 

And you know that no matter what the new year will bring, you’ll be ready to face it with Prompto at your side. 


End file.
